


Right before our eyes and we can't see

by 90milebeach



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chase and Cameron are not in a relationship, F/F, Thirteen is still worried about her health, Wilson and Amber are not dating, this takes place in the fourth season but ignores most of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90milebeach/pseuds/90milebeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen is bored and has nothing to do. Why not use the time to get to know Dr. Allison Cameron better? The fact that she fancies the doctor only makes it a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right before our eyes and we can't see

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is the first thing I've ever written and I am kinda really obsessed with Thirteen so i thought I'd write this given the lack of fics in her tag. I didn't really know where i was going with this but i have a better idea now so i might continue this if the response is good. And by good i mean even if it's one person reading I'd be grateful.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and smut might (definitely maybe) follow in other chapters, hence the explicit warning

 

Chapter 1

 

 

It had been a long day of doing nothing for House's team. The doctor's vacation with Dr. Wilson had left the team with no case to attend to at the moment.

  
 Thirteen was getting restless from the lack of things to do. She wasn't the kind of person who could sit about idle and lazy. She HAD to do something, she needed something to focus on other than the uncertainty of her future. She had downed 4 cups of coffee in less than 3 hours and was thinking about drinking the 5th one. The doctor's lounge was quiet save for the light snoring coming from where Kutner was dozing off on the couch nearby.

  
 She decided that maybe she could explore the hospital, which wasn't a bad idea because she had never been to parts of it due to her busy routine. She was either too tired from her shifts or too consumed by them. She hadn't even known that the Pediatrics department was in the same wing as hers. Or the dermatology department.

  
 After 40 minutes of wandering about aimlessly, she went to the ER to see if Dr. Cameron needed any help. She liked Dr. Cameron. Not because she was pretty and as brilliant as her if not more, or because she had that smile that would make her knees weak, or because she wanted to know more about her life (which was ironic because she never talked about herself), no, but because despite the fact that Thirteen was holding the job Cameron quite obviously missed, Dr. Cameron didn't hold it against her. She was amicable and helped anybody who asked for it. Even House, after a lot of reluctance and persuasion. Not that House asked for help from anyone that often, unless he had an ulterior motive to go with it.

  
 Dr. Cameron was leaning against the reception counter going through some papers when Thirteen reached  the ER. It was relatively empty for a Friday night, no people injured by drunken drivers. Just three or four odd people sitting on their respective beds, having already been attended to.

  
 Thirteen stood at the doorway for a moment, unsure of whether or not to approach Dr. Cameron. Although they were technically colleagues, they hadn't had a lot of interaction to begin with. They were always busy, too. Thirteen had had a thing for Allison Cameron ever since she had seen her but didn't trust herself talking to a pretty girl. Even with her hard worn expressions and her neutralized exchanges  with the other doctors, she could get easily flustered around pretty girls and overly handsome guys. It wasn't common knowledge that she was bisexual, although she preferred girls more tha guys because, well, _have you seen girls_. She had gotten into trouble with her previous boyfriends for cheating on them with girls. One guy had broken up with her because she slept with his sister. She didn't really regret it, to be fair. She had a good time with her. Foreman's remark of her being bisexual may have caught her offhand and she was surprised to say the least but she hadn't affirmed it and did a very good job controlling her expressions. It wasn't really anybody's business to be honest and she liked the look on people's faces when she would mention her ex girlfriends casually in a conversation, be it an expression of surprise or disgust, it amused her. She has always wanted to meet the kind of people who think homosexuality is a sin. She hoped Foreman had not told anybody else, though. Especially Dr. Cameron about it. How he guessed, Thirteen couldn't be sure of. It wasn't like she talked about herself at all. But the reason she wished Dr. Cameron didn't know was because she wanted to see Cameron's reaction to it first hand before she takes any chance with her. Not that she was going to tell her right away. She could do with just friendly.

  
 Thirteen was pulled out of her train of thought when she suddenly felt eyes on her. She looked over to see Cameron looking at her, giving her a small smile, before she returning to the task at hand. Thirteen felt her cheeks heat a little and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Well, couldn't walk away now, could she? She ran her hand through her hair as she walked towards Cameron casually. She stopped short a foot away, leaned over the counter sideways while facing Cameron and said nervously "Hi, Dr. Cameron. I was uh, wondering if you could use any help?". She looked towards the unoccupied beds and suddenly felt foolish for even asking. A blush crept over her cheeks as Allison looked at her and gave her a smile. "Not really. Didn't House give you any chores to do? Like spy on Cuddy while he's away?" Cameron said with a smirk. Well, no, surprisingly House hadn't. He just told them to use their time well and record the episodes of his favourite TV soap that he was going to miss. Thirteen told Allison this. "That's surprising and not so surprising at the same time. I'm-," Cameron was cut off by the sound of her stomach begging for food, her cheeks turning red "-hungry, apparently. The ER might look pretty empty but I've been busy all day". Thirteen gave her an understanding smile and asked, "I could um, accompany you to the cafeteria.. That is, if you don't mind. I would love to hear about your old cases, Dr. Cameron," and your voice in general, but Thirteen doesn't  actually say that out loud. Allison grinned and said, "I don't mind at all! I could use some company to be honest, I've only talked to patients all day. I didn't even do the talking to be fair. And please, call me Allison, Thir- wait what's your real name again?". Thirteen smiled at that. "It's uh, Remy Hadley. You can still call me Thirteen if you like. I answer to both," which she did, having gotten used to it. Her whole life she had never done a lot of sharing and it hadn't change even now. People she worked with not knowing her name only came to show it. She could, however make a few exceptions for the older doctor. The older doctor whom she fancied.  "Remy! Nice. Ok then, Remy, I'm all done here let's go," Allison said, pulling Thirteen out of her thoughts. Allison arranged the papers she had been holding neatly over the counter and stood up straight. They both shared a smile and walked in the direction of the cafeteria side by side, making small talk over nothing in particular. They even shared a few jokes about House's love for that god awful soap opera in the elevator.

  
 It was enough to put Thirteen at ease with the other doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to criticise or point out any mistakes but please be gentle about it  
> please comment or offer advice!  
> also sorry because my timeline is all fucked up  
> CAN I PLEASE GET OPINIONS BEFORE I CONTINUED  
> OR DISCONTINUE THIS  
> Title taken from Everything Is Burning by Mesita


End file.
